Friday
by Ambiguous Girl
Summary: Mari selalu bertemu di hari Jumat! . Chanchen Chenyeol DaeYeol CahnyeolxChen BL YAOI EXO .


Friday

Kekasihku adalah seorang Idol terkenal. Ia memiliki beratus ribu fans wanita di belahan bumi ini. Dia sudah dipastikan memiliki wajah yang menawan ditambah suara beratnya yang selalu membuat semua wanita berteriak histeris. Suaranya itu diibaratkan sebuah biola yang memainkan lagu dengan begitu lembut, suaranya begitu dalam, tapi percayalah saat ia bersamaku yang akan terdengar hanyalah suara rengekkan khas anak kecil.

Aku berada di sebuah lobi atau ya ini adalah basement salah satu gedung agensi terbesar di Korea Selatan, dengan pakaian serba hitam aku diam berdiri dibalik pilar tinggi bertuliskan angka dan huruf. Aku bersembunyi tentu saja, karena itu adalah perintah dari kekasihku dan juga inisiatifku sendiri. Saat menunggu aku melihat sepasang lelaki dan wanita berjalan berdua dengan santainya menuju sebuah mobil, mereka terlihat biasa saja bahkan setelah ada paparazzi yang mengambil momen mereka berdua. Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti dunia entertaimen ini.

"Jongdae-ah!," seru suara yang sudah tidak asing di telingaku, saat aku menoleh aku melihat sesosok lelaki jangkung dengan setelan yang hampir sama denganku.

"Chanyeol..,"

Itulah kekasihku, Park Chanyeol seorang Idol dari Boy Band EXO, si _Happy Virus_ dan juga Rapper di groupnya.

"Dae, apa kau tidak ketahuan oleh paparazzi?,"

"Tidak, karena sepertinya mereka sibuk dengan sepasang kekasih yang baru saja meninggalkan tempat ini,"

"Siapa? Kai?,"

"mungkin saja. Yasudahlah, pokoknya hari ini kita harus pergi, aku tidak mau tahu,"

"Maaf, tidak bisa hari ini Dae, kau tahu tiba-tiba saat pagi tadi Manager-Hyung melarang kami semua untuk pergi dengan pacar kami, bahkan Baekhyun yang ingin mengunjungi orang tuanyapun tidak diperbolehkan oleh Manager-Hyung,"

"Kenapa…?,"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi hari ini sungguh tidak bisa…"

Hari itu adalah hari senin, hari yang sudah cukup aku tunggu-tunggu Karena rencananya aku akan pergi kencan dengan Chanyeol. Tapi alih-alih pergi berkencan, Chanyeol malah membatalkan kencan kami. Saat aku bertanya kenapa, ia bilang ia tidak tahu, tapi aku mencoba berpikir positif karena ia berkata bahwa ia dilarang oleh Managernya, jadi mungkin saja setiap senin Chanyeol akan sibuk.

.

.

.

"Jongdae-ah, bisakah kau bantu Ibu di Restoran hari ini?,"

seru seorang wanita yang wajahnya sebelas-dua belas dengan Kekasihku, ya Ia adalah Ibu bilogis Chanyeol, kami cukup dekat karena Chanyeol pernah mengenalkanku pada keluarganya begitupun sebaliknya. Dan kini aku sedang berada di rumahnya untuk menemani Ibu Park yang sedang ditinggal pergi Suaminya keluar kota ditambah kedua orang tuaku dan kakak lelakiku sedang tidak ada di rumah, jadi aku gunakan kesempatan ini agar tidak tinggal sendiri di rumah.

"Tentu Ibu, aku akan bantu sebisaku,"

"Terima kasih. Ohya, bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dan Chanyeol?,"

"Kami? Kami baik, tapi sekarang kami jarang bertemu,"

"Mungkin ia sedang sibuk, bukankah ia bilang ia akan segera _Comeback_ 'kan?,"

"Iya, tapi entah kenapa jika kuhitung kami bertemu hanya seminggu sekali, tidak seperti dulu-dulu yang jika ingin bertemu bisa langsung bertemu di manapun,"

"Maafkan pekerjaan Chanyeol yang menyita banyak waktunya Jongdae,"

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf Ibu, aku hanya sedang sedikit merindukannya,"

"Yakin sedikit?,"

"Ibu~~."

Kedekatan kami memang sudah seperti seorang anak dan Ibunya, begitupun dengan kedekatan Chanyeol dan Ibuku. Aku menikmati ini, walaupun aku sempat gendok bahwa aku bukanlah orang pertama yang dekat denga Chanyeol yang diperlakukan sepeti ini oleh keluarganya. Tapi aku berharap aku akan menjadi yang terakhir. Karena sungguh, aku sangat mencintai Park Chanyeol.

Kaki-kaki kamipun telah membawa kami menuju restoran Itali milik Ibu Park, aku segera membereskan tempat itu, dan setelah beres tak lama beberapa pelanggan datang, ke restoran itu. Hampir pengunjung restoran adalah fans Chanyeol atau juga pengunjung biasa, tapi tidak dengan segerombol gadis yang sedang tidak maksudku akan ku layani.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Nona?," sapa Jongdae sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, seketiak segerombol gadis remaja itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tubuh Jongdae, mereka sedikit terdiam dan bengong, hingga akhirnya saat Jongdae memiringkan kepalanya segerombol gadis remaja itu berteriak histeris. Yang membuat tubuh Jongdae sedikit terlonjak Karena rasa kaget yang menderanya.

 _"Aigoo, kau sangat lucu~!,"_

 _"Manisnyaaa~ ia seperti seorang Idola,"_

 _"Dia mirip Baekhyunnie versi lebih bermata besar,"_

 _"bibirnya sangatlah lucu, seperti kucing,"_

 _"Cantiknyaaa~."_

Kalimat-kalimat itulah bukti atau alasan segerombol gadis remaja tadi berteriak, karena mereka terpana dengan wajah Jongdae yang ya bisa dikatakan manis dan tampan di waktu yang bersamaan.

Setelah berdebat kecil akhirnya segerombol gadis itu hanya memesan beberapa dessert dan juga minuman yakultz, aku tidak protes, karena pembeli adalah raja. Bahkan ketiak mereka meminta berfoto dengankupun aku harus menurutinya. Hingga sebuah nada dering yang menandakan adanya pesan masuk membuatku harus pamit dari gadis-gadis itu, yang telah kuketahui adalah fans Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun, teman bandnya di EXO.

Pesan itu berasal dari Chanyeol aku senang melihat namanya tapi isi pesannya yang tidak kusenangi,

 _"Malam ini kita tidak bisa bertemu, mian Jongdae-i ):_

 _Akan kujanjikan hari Rabu esok, kita akan bertemu dan menghabiskan kencan yang sangaaaat indah. Percayalah.._

 _Love you, Bae~ have a good day"_

Dear Park Chanyeol bagaimana bisa Jongdae melewati harinya dengan baik jika kau telah mengirimkan pesan seperti itu.

.

.

.

Kehidupanku sebagai Idola dalah salah satu penghalang besar untuk hubunganku dengan Jongdae, aku sudah menjalin cinta dengannya hampir 5 tahun, ia adalah lelaki manis dan baik hati yang sangat bisa mengerti apapun keadaanku. Tapi kini aku merasa bersalah padanya karena hampi setiap saat ia mengajakku bertemu aku selalu ada kesibukan, bahkan ketika ia sudah berdandan sedemikian rupa kami kembali gagal pergi berkencan. Saat itu aku tidak tahu alasan mengapa Manager kami melarang tapi setelah sebuah berita yang muncul beberapa bulan kemudian aku sadar apa alasan Manager melarang kami untuk berpergian hari itu.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau tidak mengajak kekasih manismu ke sini lagi?," Tanya Minseok sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada bahuku, kau tahu bahwa lelaki ini menyukai kekasih mungilku itu, jadi sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaannya itu aku melepaskan rangkulan itu.

"Tidak _Hyung_ , ia sedang sibuk mengurus restoran IbuKu,"

"Yah, sekali-kali bawa lagi ia kesini oke? Aku merindukan senyum manisnya,"

" _Hyung_ Jongdae itu milikku! _Aish_ _Hyung_ ini,"

"Biar-"

"Chanyeol- _Hyung_ , bukankah ini Jongdae- _Hyung_?," Tanya Sehun lalu menunjukan sebuah foto dihadapanku, aku sedikit menelisiknya hingga akhirnya aku tersadar bahwa itu benar adalah Jongdaeku, sedang berfoto dengan seorang gadis remaja, di foto itu Jongdae terlihat begitu manis, bagaiman tidak ia mengenakan overall jeans pendek lengkap dengan kaos putih didalamnya.

"Kau dapat darimana foto ini, Sehun?,"

"Seorang fans mengirimku Komen, lalu ketika kau melihat Display Picturenya, itu adalah fotonya dengan Jongdae- _Hyung_."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Sehun dengan tergesa Chanyeolpun pergi meninggalkan Dorm dengan skuter miliknya.

Selama dijalan Chanyeol terus memasang wajah cemburunya, bahkan tanpa pikir panjang ia hampir saja menerobos lampu merah, tapi untung saja tidak. Tapi nyatanya saat ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya, ia memarkirkan asal skuter itu dan mulai memukul pintu dihadapannya. Tak lama seorang lelaki manis bertubuh kecil membuka pintu itu, poninya yang terikat keatas menambah kesan manis didalam diri lelaki itu.

"Aku meirndukanmu..,"

Lirih Chanyeol pada lelaki itu, Jongdae sambil memeluk erat tubuh mungil tersebut. Jongdae yang masih bingungpun akhirnya lambat laun membalas pelukan erat Sang kekasih hati, hingga akhirnya kekehan kecil Jongdae membuat Chanyeol sedikit melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?,"

"Apa kau kesini dengan mengenakan skutermu?,"

"Tentu saja,"

"Hahahaha apa kau tidak takut dimarahi Managermu?,"

"lupakan ia untuk sejenak, Dae,"

"baiklah-baiklah. Jadi apa kau ingin diam disini terus?,"

"Jika sambil memelukmu, aku tak apa."

Kini sepasang kekasih itu sudah berada di sofa hangat milik apartemen Jongdae, lengan kanan Jongdae sudah tersemat begitu erat di lengan kiri Chanyeol bahkan sesekali Chanyeol akan mengecupi lengan itu, mereka bahkan membicarakn hal yang tidak penting, dari apa warna pakaian dalam yang sedang mereka pakai sampai sudah makan apa saja hari ini.

Chanyeol terus menggenggam tangan Jongdae bahkan kini mereka sudah saling berhadapan dengan tangan yang saling berkait, tak segan-segan Chanyeol melakukan _Eskimo Kiss_ pada Jongdae. Bahkan makanan ringan yang tadi sempat Jongdae sediakan tidak mereka sentu seicipun.

"Jongdae, apa kau sudah pernah mencoba makan di kantin gedung perusahaanku?,"

"Belum, memangnya enak?,"

"Biasa saja, tapi lain kali kita ah tidak kau harus mencobanya,"

"apa tidak apa-apa?,"

"Tentu saja, sekalian kita tunjukan gaya pacaran kita,"

"Gaya pacaran _Mwoya_? Jarang bertemu dan selalu membatalkan janji, _eoh_?,"

"Tidak, bukan yang itu, yang seperti ini."

Dan seketika ciuman bibirpun terjadi saat ini, bahkan Chanyeol sudah menutup kedua matanya, dan ia terus menggigit dan melahap bibir Jongdae dengan penuh rasa sayang. Lengan Chanyeolpun kini sudah berada di sisi wajah Jongdae dengan lengan Jongdae berada di tengkuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol it uterus berlanjut hingga akhirnya nafas keduanyapun habis dan mereka memutuskan untuk saling melepaskan diri.

"Hari ini, hari apa?,"

"Kenapa?,"

"Jawab saja Park Chanyeol,"

"Jumat. _Wae_?,"

"Kutandai bahwa hari Jumat adalah hari terbaik bagi kita untuk bertemu."

"Kenapa tidak dengan hari-hari yang lain?,"

"Di hari senin kau sibuk, hari selasa sedikit canggung, rabu, aku merasa aneh dengan hari rabu, kamis. Entah mengapa aku benci hari kamis, mungkin karena kau pernah berselingkuh di hari kamis, jadi aku benci hari kamis, dan hari terbaik adalah Jumat, karena di hari Jumat seperti saat ini kita menghabiskan waktu berdua,"

"Selingkuh? Kapan aku selingkuh?,"

"Kau selingkuh dengan Baekhynnie, dan bahkan fansmu mendukungmu dengannya,"

"Yaampun sayang, tidak seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah selingkuh dengan Byun Baekhyun. Percayalah."

"Tidak, aku tidak percaya, pokonya mulai sekarang apapun kendalanya kita harus bertemu hari Jumat. Arrachi?,"

" _Ne ne Seongsaenim_."

.

.

.

Jalanan sepi di Seoul adalah hal terlangka yang pernah dialami Jongdae, seperti saat ini bagaimana tidak sepi bahkan ini sudah menunjukan waktu 3 pagi dan Jongdae masih diam menunggu seseorang di sebuah halte bis.

Bibir kucingnya sudah membiru bahkan tubuhnya sedikit menggigil, pandangannya juga sudah penuh keekcewaan dan juga lelah. Hingga tak perlu menunggu waktu lama tubuh mungil itupun tumbang dengan sebuah HandPhone disebelahnya menunjukan masuknya panggilan dari orang bernama "Yeollie".

 _FLASHBACK_

Terlihat Jongdae sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan siang di apartemen kecilnya, ya walaupun tinggal sendiri ia tetap harus memperlakukan dirinya sebaik mungkin kan. Tubuh itu terus berjalan kemana-mana, hingga sebuah dering telepon membuatnya menghentian acara berjalan-jalan itu,

"Hello, dengan Kim Jongdae disini,"

" _Chagi.._ ,"

"Yeol-ah, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, itu menjijikan,"

"Baiklah-baik. Ya, apa kau ada acara kosong untuk lusa?,"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin mengajakku berkencan?,"

"Geer sekali kau ini. Tidak aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan,"

"sama saja, bukan begitu?,"

"Tentu saja berbeda, sudahlah pokonya lusa, kita bertemu di halte bis biasa kita pertama kali bertemu, dan waktunya akan menyusul. Arraseo?,"

"Baiklah, akan kutandai hari itu sebagai hari kedua setelah istimewanya hari Jumat,"

"Sayang, apa kau lupa, lusa adalah hari Jumat,"

"Benarkah? Bukankah ini keajaiban?,"

"Keajaiban? Maskudmu?,"

"Jumat adalah hari terbaik untuk hubungan kita. Buktinya jumat nanti kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi. Bukan begitu?,"

"Iyaya, baiklah sampai jumpa Lusa, Dae,"

"Tentu Yeol. Saranghae,"

"Mian _Baby_ , aku sudah dipanggil Joomyeon-Hyung. kututup teleponnya, oke?,"

"ne.. hati-hati ye-."

Bahkan sebelum Jongdae mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Chanyeol diseberang sana sudah mematikan teleponnya. Jongdae merasa aakan ada sesuatu anatara dirinya dengan Chanyeol, tapi ia hanya menganggap itu hanyalah selipan rasa bahagia yang membuncah di dirinya. Dan setelahnya Jongdae pun tak begitu memperdulikan hal itu, karena kini fokusnya pada kencan manisnya dengan Chanyeol Lusa nanti.

Saat akan menyantap makan siangnya, ia yang memang menghadap langsung pada TV, melihat sebuah berita yang membuatnya sedikit tidak nafsu makan. Bagaimana tidak, sang kekasih hati di rumorkan berkencan dengan gadis lain, yang menurutnya lebih cantik dan sexy, tidak seperti dirinya yang bahkan seorang lelaki. Ditambah seuah kalimat terakhir pembawa acara itu membuat tubuh Jongdae seketika membeku dan ingin membakar TV itu dengan segera.

" _Tapi yang kudengar dan kulihat sepertinya Chanyeol memiliki hubungan dengan Teman bandnya, yaitu Baekhyun. Lagipula mereka sangat cocok, dan juga akhir-akhir ini berita mereka berkencan di hadapan public makin banya saja."_

Setelah itu Jongdae tidak ingin berburuk sangka, hingga akhirnya ia kembali melupakan itu dan memutuskan untuk kembali focus dengan kencannya bersama Chanyeol. Tapi kembali rasa mengganjal itu masih ada dihatinya.

Hari itu berlalu dengan sangat lambat bagi Jongdae, bahkan tidak ada satu pesanpun yang masuk dari Chanyeol, awalnya ia sudah menelpon lelaki jangkung itu tapi yang menjawabnya adalah sang Manager, abhkan dengan nada yang mengamuk, sang manager langsung mematikan telepon itu. Rasanya Jongdae ingin menangis saat ini juga, ia ingin bercerita pada kakaknya tapi sang kakak masih diperjalanan dari Busan. Bahkan hingga malam pun ia masih berharap ada telepon dari Chanyeol dan kenyataannya berkata lain.

Hari esoknya tidak begitu berbeda dari hari kemarin, masih tidak ada pesan dari Chanyeol yang ada hanya pesan dari operator kartu saja. hingga sebuah pesan singkat dari lelaki idamannya itu membuat senyum dibibir Jongdae sedikit muncul.

 _"Mari bertemu pukul 12 siang, dae."_

 _FLASHBACK END_

.

.

.

Kini disebuah rumah sakit di Seoul terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang berkumpul mengelilingi seorang namja manis yang sedang terlelap diatas ranjang. Bahkan seorang wanita tua terlihat menitikan air matanya dipelukan seorang lelaki lain yang berwajah mirip dengan lelaki manis tadi.

" _Eomma_ , tenanglah Jongdae sudah baikan ko," seru lelaki itu, Jongdeok, kakak lelaki Jongdae, sedangkan wanita itu hanya menggeleng dan kembali menangis. Bagiaman tidak, bisa dibayangkan saat hari pertamamu di negara sendiri kau mendapat kabar bahwa anak tercintamu masuk ke rumah sakit karena Hipotermia.

Ibu mana yang tidak merasa sedih dan putus asa. Bahkan sejak malam Jongdae dibawa ke rumah sakit, Jongdae hingga pagi ini belum juga membuka matanya. Tubuh Jongdae hanya mengalami Hiptermia tapi, entah mengapa kini ia seperti orang koma.

Derit pintu terdengar dari sana, hingga seorang lelaki jangkung bertelinga lebar masuk dengan nafas yang tersengal, ia lalu berlari menghampiri yang dengan setia masih terlelap.

"Jongdae.. _Chagi.._ ,"

Lirih lelaki itu, -Chanyeol, sambil menggenggam erat lengan Jongdae. Ditemani dengan bulir air mata yang mulai keluar dari bola mata lebarnya itu. Chanyeol terus menangis sambil menciumi lengan Jongdae tapi Jongdae masih diam sama seperti menit menit sebelumnya.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau bisa disini?,"

" _Hyung_ , kondisi Jongdae yang paling utama bagiku,"

"Tapi pekerjaanmu..,"

"Karena pekerjaanku Jongdae menjadi seperti ini, _Hyung_ ,"

"Apa maksudmu?,"

"hari itu aku berjanji padanya untuk berkencan dan berjanji untuk bertemu pukul 12 siang di halte bis biasa kami bertemu, tapi dengan tiba-tiba salah satu staff di perusahaanku mimntaku untuk pergi bersama salah satu teman groupku ke sebuah pantai di Busan dengan alasan sebuah variety show, lalu aku tidak bisa menolaknya karena itu adalah pekerjaan, tapi saat aku akan menghubungi Jongdae, aku merasa managerku mengambil tidak lebih tepatnya ia menyita handphoneku, yang membuatku akhirnya tidak bisa menghubungi Jongdae dan berkahir ia di rumah sakit seperti ini,"

"Sudahlah.. ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, lagipula ia juga sangat keras kepala,"

"Tetap saja, aku yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini, _Hyung_."

Setelah cerita panjang itu kini didalam ruangan itu, hanya terdapat Chanyeol dan Ibu Jongdae saja, untuk mengurangi kesedihannya, Ibu Kim mulai menyalakan TV, tapi berita pertama yang mucul membuatnya ingin menjauhkan Jongdae dari kehidupan Chanyeol sejauh mungkin.

"Chanyeol, sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan Byun Baekhyun..?,"

Dan kembali dewi fortuna sedang tidak berada di pihak Chanyeol, ketika Ibu Kim berkata itu, dengan sekejap Jongdae tersadar dari koma singkatnya. Genggaman tangan itu perlahan terlepas, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol merasa bahwa hidupnya berakhir disitu saat itu juga.

Air mata kini telah menganak sungai diwajah Jongdae, ia terus memandang nanar Chanyeol yang entah mengapa merasa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hingga sebuah gebrakan pintu membuat orang-orang di dalam sana mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Sosok yangmereka lihat adalah sosok yang hampir membuat kehidupan cinta Chanyeol dan Jongdae kandas, orang yang dengan lantangnya berkata bahwa Ia dan Chanyeol tidak ada apa-apa.

Memang tak bisa dipungkiri, bahkan ketika Baekhyun berkata serinci apapun tatapan kecewa masih tersemat dimata Jongdae, hingga kata sakral terucap dengan begitu lancar dari mulut Jongdae.

"Kita putus, Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

Sejak putusnya dengan Jongdae kini kehidupan entertaimen Chanyeol memang tidak berubah, masih banyak fans disekelilingnya, tapi yang berubah adalah kehidupan pribadinya. Kini di dorm EXO tida ada lagi seseorang yang berteriak-teriak di pagi hari, kini tidak ada lagi si Happy Virus di dorm itu, yang ada hanya Chanyeol yang tersenyum jika disapa dan hanya batas sebagai formalitas.

Seperti saat ini, lelaki jangkung itu sedang berkutat di studio rekamannya, menyendiri bagaikan seorang pecundang sambil memandang sebuah foto dimana seorang lelaki manis bertubuh mungil sedang berpose dengan memeluk seekor anjing. Lelaki manis itu terlihat begitu menawan, bahkan sesekali Chanyeol akan ikut tersenyum setiap melihat foto itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Dae..,"

"Masih memikirkan kekasihmu?,"

Tanya suara lain, itu adalah Baekhyun, si lelaki yang membuat Jongdae memandang lain dirinya,

"Tentu saja, aku merindukannya. Sangat meirndukannya,"

"Kenapa tidak kau coba untuk menghubunginya,"

"tentu saja setiap menit aku akan menghubunginya, tapi jika bisa dikatakan mungkin setiap detik ia akan langsung mematikannya,"

"Ia marah?,"

"tidak, ia hanya kecewa,"

"Itu sama saja, bodoh,"

"Berbeda. Karena ia pernah kecewa sebelumnya padaku,"

"Bagaimana reaksinya?,"

"Sama seperti ini, ia menghindariku selama hampir satu bulan lalu setelahnya ia akan tersenyum padaku dan memandangku sebagi teman. Tapi aku kembali menjertanya dan kami menjalin kasih kembali,"

"kenapa kau tidak mencoba kembali taktik itu?,"

"itu akan memerlukan waktu lebih dari satu bulan,"

"kau yakin?,"

"tentu saja, mem- APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BYUN BAEKHYUN?!,"

"Hanya membantumu menyelesaikan masalah."

Chanyeol terpaku saat melihat Jongdae didepannya dengan pakaian wanita lengkap bersamaan juga sebuah wig rambut pendek berwarna cokelat. Jongdae terlihat kikuk, tapi sungguh ia terlihat sangat menawan saat ini.

"C…chanyeol.. _Annyeong_..,"

Sapa Jongdae sambil menundukan wajahnya, ia bertambah cantik dengan pose seperti itu, sam persis ketiak seorang wanita tersipu malu. Wajah Chanyeol pun terlihat memerah dnegan begitu jelas.

"Dae, kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini?,"

"Bakehynnie yang memintanya, dan juga agar aku bisa masuk ke sini dengan alesan aku adalah adik perempuan jauh milik Baekhyunnie,"

"Apa?! Lalu kau tidak apa-apakan selam perjalanan kesini?,"

"Tidak, tenang saja Yeollie. Ohya, aku ingin meminta maaf pada Yeollie..,"

"Bukan kamu yang seharusnya minta maaf, tapi aku. Jongdae, maafkan aku,"

"AKu maafkan Yeollie,"

"Saranghae,"

"Nado."

Dan ya, kuberniat hanya ada cinta di kisah ini, dan tanpa mereka sadari hari dimana mereka kembali berdama adalah hari Jumat.

Ada berbagai versi hari Jumat di kamus kehidupan Kim Jongdae dan Park Chanyeol, pertama Jumat penuh Cinta, JUmat penuh kekecewaan, dan Jumat penuh tangis bahagia. Jongdae tidak pernah salah memilih hari terbaik untuk hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Ia mencintai hari Jumat, sama besarnya ia mencintai Park Chanyeol.

 _Happy Friday, Love!_

.

.

.

 **END**

** _Eskimo Kiss_ : gerakan menggesekan /? kedua hidung dengan bersamaan (the act of rubbing two noses together)

.

.

.

Author's Note:

FF ini adalah FF hadiah atau menambahkan jumlah FF CHANCHEN ALIAS CHENYEOL di FFN. Ini juga adalah ff terakhir sebelum saya melakukan Semi-Hiatus. Alasan? Karena Real Life lagi harus diurusin, bentar lagi saya masuk kuliah, jadi Real Life harus bener-bener diurus biar bisa dapet link /?. Bukan karena **foto Jongdae** yang bikin gendok sekaligus ngiri pengen punya pacar kaya Jongdae, atau tepatnya Gue gendok ditinggal pacaran sama Jongdae, Jongdae udah pacaran Gue kapaaaan *govlok jadi curhat*.

 **Dear Rikanagisa, Dear sebenernya kemarin tuh aku udah Upload ff request kamu, tapi diapus sama FFN, sorry ya jadi ketunda berbulan-bulan gini.**

 _Ada yang mau kontakan sama author? Bisa ko, bisa PM disini atau cek instagram aku di ( ), aku ghostie disana, yuk cerita chanchen bersama aku *Pengennya*._

 _Baiklah, terkahir…_

BYE~.


End file.
